


Good Luck Charms

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it obvious?" she murmurs before attempting to look content. "I'm spying on Cynthia and Severa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charms

Cynthia takes it upon herself to knock on Lucina's door before even thinking about entering her sister's room. After hearing of prior events she'd rather not walk in and find her sister and birthday buddy naked and getting it on. The thought alone causes her to shudder in fear and she closes her eyes.

"Come in!" Calls Lucina's voice from the other side of the door. There's no ruffling around, no excessive movement. Perhaps the two of them were really  _just_ talking and hanging out.

So she opens the door and walks in as casually as possible, noting as Morgan offers a smile and returns to playing with her sister's hair and Lucina sighs contently. "Me and Severa are going to mall, wanna come?"

Lucina and Morgan share a look with one another -- one that the youngest can't diagnose and she frowns for a moment. There was something clearly that she didn't know. "What, we want to go  _shopping_ with the  _two_ of you?" Lucina asks, her voice cold. "Don't tell me father took your license,  _again_."

Cynthia pouts and watches how Morgan briefly rubs his hands on her arms. She's a bit surprised, at first, considering Lucina's never been one for excessive physical contact. "That's not the point, do you want to come or not? Like, you don't even need to spend time with us -- if you don't want to -- you can totally go suck face in the photobooth."

The eldest blushes and takes a deep breath; it's clear she's holding something back. Instead, Morgan speaks for her. "I think it's a great idea, Cynthia." He says and grimaces only slightly as Lucina gives him a look.  "You won't even know we're there."

Lucina and Cynthia have a long stare before the eldest sighs and gives in, to which Cynthia does a fist bump and begins to walk off. "Hold on," calls her sister. "What exactly are you doing with Severa?"

Cynthia's cheeks pinken and there's a soft smile on Lucina's face. She stands, kissing Morgan's forehead and walks over to her sister and ruffles blue hair. The younger of the three wants to speak, but shortly closes her mouth as she watches with brown eyes as Lucina reaches above her hands a ring over.

"Here," she says softly, her own face a bit pink. "This is my good luck charm."

"This is Aunt Emm's--"

Lucina nods once, and reaches for her jacket. "I know," she mumbles and looks over her shoulder at Morgan who's smiling all the same. "She left it for me before she passed. I've been using it; just  _trust_ me, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Cynthia squirms in the passenger seat of Lucina's car, glancing once at the rear view mirror and catching Severa's eye. She lets out a shaky breath, clutching onto Emm's ring and stares at Lucina, who wears a smile that she can't understand and instead reaches for the radio and turns it up. Her heart feels heavy and she's trying to ignore the small talk of the two in the back seat. 

"God, Lucina, can you  _drive any slower_?" Severa suddenly says, looking dreadful as ever as she stares out the window. "I could have gotten us there by now."

Lucina grits her teeth and takes a deep breath. There's no need to start an argument, anyways. "We're almost there, I don't see why there's such a hurry."

Their eyes meet and neither say anything for a  _very_ long time. Morgan breaks it by humming along to the current song;  _Style_ by Taylor Swift, and no one has the heart in them to tell him that he's flat. _  
_

"Ooooh, hey, sis!" Cynthia starts, tugging gently on the sleeve of Lucina's jacket. "Do you think we could get some froyo, and maybe some pizza?!"

Lucina looks over once, then twice. "Cyn, while I would normally all for the idea, I feel that I fit into the 'poor college student' category."

"Your father's the CEO of a huge ass company," Severa notes and Lucina grimmances -- the girl has to bring  _that_ point in. "I concur."

Morgan laughs, awkwardly, and joins the conversation. "Then you haven't seen Cynthia with those foods then."

He wasn't expecting to find  _two_ sets of eyes glaring at him. Clearly he hadn't gotten the full memo. "Hm," Severa chimes and has a devilish look that can match Cynthia's own. "Perhaps I'll have to take her up on a challenge."

"Oh,  _you're on_!"

Lucina fears for both girl's stomachs.

* * *

"Lucina?" Morgan asks, giving his girlfriend's hand a squeeze as he watches her peek around a corner. "What exactly are you doing?"

She stays silent for a moment before clicking her tongue in disappointment. A squeeze back later and she's tugging him out of their cover and attempts to act as natural as possible. "Isn't it obvious?" she murmurs before attempting to look content. "I'm spying on Cynthia and Severa."

"Haven't you done enough by talking to Sev?" he questions, closing space between them and moving his hand around her and placing it on her waist. He smiles, with pride, as he's now a few inches over taller than her. "You know things should be fine."

Lucina pouts, one that's very similar to Cynthia's, and gives him a look. "I don't know, Morgan, how can I trust that she wasn't lying to me?"

Morgan gives a few young teenage boys a look who check out Lucina very obviously. "You can't do this to  _every_ person Cynthia likes, you know. She  _will_ end up hating you." he states, turning his head back to glare at the kids who continued to stare. 

"Thanks for the optimism." Lucina sighs, leaning briefly into him. "And don't worry about those brats, Morgan."

There's a smirk and Morgan can't hide it. "I like seeing their disappointed faces, you know."

* * *

Cynthia finishes her first slice of pizza with a proud smile and is about to dive into her second, but there's Severa's hand and she gasps at the touch. Her face warms slightly before she takes her hand back and laughs it off. "Keep you hands on your own pizza!"

"Tch," Severa mumbles, which is followed by an eyeroll and she takes another bite out of own slice. "Whatever, loser."

Furrowing her brow, Cynthia picks up her second slice and takes a bite. Her mind's racing and suddenly she's not exactly feeling this whole eating contest anymore. She eats, anyways, and watches Severa carefully who almost looks flustered herself. 

Nervously, Cynthia places her pizza down and meets Severa's eye. There's some silence before she finally opens her mouth and speaks. "So, uh--"

"Just say it already," Severa grunts and tosses her own down. "God, something's been bugging you all day."

 _Always a charming one_.

"Er," Cynthia stammers and fumbles with her hands, feeling her cheeks warm more and palms becoming sweaty. She was grateful for the loud chatter that surrounded her -- it was less likely that someone was going to hear them and be appalled of her emotions. "Severa."

" _Mhm_?"

She swallows and takes a deep breath before sputtering words out. "--you! I think you're really cool-- but you can be really mean like what the hell. But...! Yeah! I want to k--" Cynthia takes a breath, and continues. "-- iss you! I know this is really out of there and you can totally hit me whenever, but I can't hold this in--"

Severa  _actually_ hits her, and proceeds to  _smile_.

"Sev...?"

The red head is shaking her head and moves her hand slowly and puts a finger on Cynthia's lips. "Man, maybe Lucina was right for trying to protect you." Severa states and snickers. "Have you really never confessed to anyone before? Because that right there was pretty pathetic."

Cynthia feels her heart shatter and she's ready to yell at Lucina for multiple reasons (this good luck charm is bull! And she talked to Severa about this? So much for  _secrets_!), tears ready to fall at any moment. Who was this girl to be picking at her after she just put her  _heart_ out there?!

"I'll take that as a yes," the red head muses and her smile is still prominent. "You're lucky that you're cute, you know that, right?"

Before the blue haired girl can even say anything, she's noticing the blush on the other's face and she's suddenly grinning through tears she wasn't even aware of. "So--" she tries, but fails as she's too preoccupied with everything else.

" _Yes_ , Cynthia." Severa says, rolling her eyes a second time and rests her hand out; an invitation if the other was daring enough. "I'll confess for your sister; she talked to me about it."

She gasps, still a bit hurt but shakes it off. Gaining her confidence back, Cynthia takes Severa's hand with pride and smiles as she watches the latter look away and blush. Things feel right in that moment and she's forgetting that she has a reason to be upset with her older sister.

The two sit there for a few moments before the red head takes her hand back, embarrassed, and attempts at acting all cool about the whole ordeal. "The pizza's cold; let's find your sister and her dumb boyfriend. Maybe we can hit the movies." She's standing faster than Cynthia can process and the blue haired girl blinks. "Coming?"

Cynthia stands, gives her a look and smiles. "Only if you hold my hand."

" _You're kidding_." Severa says but takes Cynthia hand anyways, not intertwining their fingers (that'd be for a later time, of course).  _  
_

* * *

"If they're in the photo booth I'm going to _scream_."

Cynthia laughs nervously and bumps her shoulder into Severa's own before praying that her sister actually  _isn't_ in the booth. She tugs at the curtain and sighs in relief as she finds that it's empty. She does jump, as well as Sev, as Lucina's voice comes out of no where. _  
_

"There you two are," she says as calmly as possible, a knowing smile on her face. "We've been looking for you for a while now."

Morgan's all smiles, and the two girls decide not to say anything about the lip stain on his neck.

"We're going to the movies," Severa states and almost lets go of Cynthia's hand, blush brighter as she stands in front of Lucina who's amused. "I guess you're invited."

Lucina hums and looks over the two younger girls before nodding slowly. "I suppose we have some time. Father doesn't need us back until  _your_ curfew." Morgan gives her a look before he's back to smiling and Lucina has a blush of her own on her face. "Let's get to it then."

Cynthia and Severa exchange looks, shrugs once, and leads the group to the theater.

* * *

Entering without knocking, Cynthia isn't phased this time by her shirtless sibling who too doesn't mind the invasion. "You talked to her?!"

Lucina's face floods with guilt as she's attempting to come up with an apology. "You're my younger sister, Cyn. It was the only logical thing to do." she states, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. "If I knew she was going to push you away I would've prevented that from happening."

"You don't always need to protect me! Like you say, I'm nearly an adult!" Cynthia says, voice rising as she tosses Emm's ring to Lucina who catches it with ease. "You're just  _lucky_ , you know that right?"

Lucina stares for a long moment. "Shouldn't you be happy that Severa feels the same? I'm surprised that you're not gushing about her."

" _Later_ ," the younger grumbles, trying her best to fight away a blush. She looks over her sister, noting how Lucina wears a few hickies on her neck and collarbone. "You haven't told dad, have you?"

Lucina gasps, clearly appalled. "Do you  _really_ think that I would do that to you?"

Cynthia's quiet for a long time before her shoulders slump and she sighs. "No, you wouldn't."

"I'm just trying to prevent you from getting hurt," Lucina adds, pulling a shirt a few sizes too big over her head -- it's clear that its Morgan's. "But perhaps I don't know how to do that."

Laughing, the younger sibling gives the older a push. "I'm over it! Anyways, Luci, I held her hand and --"

Lucina sighs, internally. It's going to be a  _very_ long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes are very short due to me being sleepy/unsure of how to add more to them.


End file.
